


Olhos Azuis

by Arachness



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Alguns diriam que tirando o nome aquilo era a única coisa que as irmãs Stark tinham em comum. Nenhuma delas podia ver cor e ambas nasceram com a marca da casa Baratheon em suas costas.





	Olhos Azuis

Na casa Stark naquela geração havia uma variedade bem grande em termos de indicadores, para Bran era sonhos onde ele encontrava sua alma gêmea quase toda noite desde que ele era uma criança, para Jon era calor que as vezes era bizarramente forte vindo de onde quer que seja que sua alma gêmea estava, para Robb era os números congelados em seu pulso, indicando que ele só teria dois meses de vida após encontrar sua alma gêmea. E mais peculiar de todos as irmãs Stark tinham dois indicadores, o que já seria raro, mas mais estranho ainda era estes serem exatamente os mesmos.

Alguns diriam que tirando o nome aquilo era a única coisa que as irmãs Stark tinham em comum. Nenhuma delas podia ver cor e ambas nasceram com a marca da casa Baratheon em suas costas.

A marca da casa Baratheon era o que causou a fama afinal, rei Robert tinha dois filhos de idade aproximada das meninas e certamente quando eles ficarem mais velhos um compromisso seria firmado entre eles. Quase ninguém sequer sabia do mundo em preto e branco que as irmãs viam. 

Na manhã em que a comitiva do Rei Robert chegou em Winterfell ambas irmãs Stark esperavam terminar o dia vendo cores, afinal Joffrey e Tommen Baratheon estavam entre os presentes. E ambas terminaram o dia vendo apenas em preto e branco ainda.

“Enorme decepção” Arya disse quando elas estavam se preparando para o banquete.

“Fale por você mesmo, Joffrey é tão belo e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ele ser a minha alma gêmea”

“Porque você ainda acha que é ele ? Se fosse ele você estaria vendo cores agora”

“Não necessariamente, talvez vai acontecer após o nosso primeiro beijo”

“Tanto faz, mas você deve estar decepcionada, eu ouvi você falando com Beth Cassel e Jeyne Poole sobre finalmente ver as cores das linhas que você usa pra bordar apartir de hoje”

“Bem eu admito, mas deve ser belo fechar meus olhos no momento do nosso primeiro beijo e abrir e ver os mundo em cores começando com os olhos azuis dele”

“Os olhos dele são verdes, não azuis”

“Baratheons tem olhos azuis, todo mundo sabe disso”

“Eu perguntei ao Jon e ele disse que os olhos dos príncipes são verdes como os da rainha. Jon não mentiria pra mim”

“Bem, eu suponho que não importa, verde deve ser igualmente belo” Sansa diz mas por algum motivo ela não consegue explicar ela não consegue se convencer, ou a Arya.

Elas só entendem o porque muito tempo depois, para Arya na estrada fugindo do Porto Real e para Sansa subindo os picos do Vale, ambas usando nomes que não lhe pertenciam, e ambas tendo diante de si os olhos intensamente azuis de bastardos Baratheon olhando para elas.


End file.
